


Blue Fire Pyre

by Palewhitelines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bill is not a good person, Bill is not human, Bill stay out of Dipper's head man, M/M, Mental weirdness, Minor Character Death, Sexual Content, They're all 18 in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palewhitelines/pseuds/Palewhitelines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When scientific anomalies start to engulf the world everyone takes notice, but only one person can get to the center of the matter. Can Dipper avoid being devoured by this new apocalyptic event and can he save the world? Will Bill prove to be of help or will he be the next threat? In the chaos and turbulence of this horror can Dipper even manage to stay sane let alone save everyone around him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the flames

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of this, it's of course based around Gravity Falls owned by Disney. I make absolutely no money off of this. 
> 
> Also I've cross posted this on AFF so if you've seen it there don't be alarmed. It's me.

Four, nearly five years after the absolutely insane summer they spent in Gravity falls Dipper had been busy trying to figure out just what was going on with the world between holding a summer job he had taken up and packing for university that would start in just a single all too short month. Both he and Mabel had only just managed to put their summer to rest and move past all of this when the first of these strange anomalies started to show up and while they were hardly noticeable at first and went missed by anyone outside the scientific community as time passed things got worse. At first the days seemed longer, and then it got obvious that they in fact were and not just in one or two places, but the whole world was noticing. Scientists had tried to figure this out and had been studying results from surveys they conducted from satellites in Earth's orbit but the results only confused the world further. While the sun was setting hours before it should and night lasted far too long, everything from space seemed to be just fine. Nothing at all had changed and even from the photographs that they had revived the land that seemed to be dark was in fact still awash with light. 

It was confusing to say the least. 

While most of the world government had banded together over this new crisis they hid what they could from the world about what they did know, though that was admittedly very little, and what happens every time the government tires to hide anything happened. The information was stolen and spread through seedy internet sites and as time went on the leaked information spread from the unlisted websites further into the internet into more heavy trafficked areas until it was finally picked up by several news networks after having been covered by several smaller internet based news networks. You would think with so much exposure that it would be solved, this interesting turn of events, but it wasn't. Each time anyone tried there were just more questions, more odd little discoveries turning up and new questions. Chaos followed what was happening, people claiming the end times were here, that the world was coming to an end. Crime rates rose, a large part of society fell apart as did many forms of government. While some places fared better than others it was due in large part to complacent society and the fear of what exactly was breathing down the neck of the world. People were afraid. 

"Hey Dip, you've got mail." Mabel who time seemed to touch in no way other than to make her taller, and of course turn her interest to roller derby, had brought in a large envelope thick with papers and addressed to Dipper. "It uh, it says it's from Uncle Stanford." Sadly Stanford had passed on a year ago and the pain and loss was still fresh in their minds. On the other hand Dipper had gotten to see him for a bit of fishing shortly before he passed so they had been able to have one last good memory of one another. 

"That's not cool." Dipper said taking the package from his sister. "You can't just up and die and still send me mail. That's not fair." Swallowing the lump in his throat Dipper pulled the letter opener through the paper seal and removed several sheets of paper that had... photocopied pages of the journals on them? "I thought they burned the journals?" Dipper had looked through them, and while not all of them were there more of the 'less dangerous' pages were along with a single letter written in unsteady handwriting. 

' Hey, I had fun on your last visit, but we both know my health is failing and yeah I burned the journals, but I'm not stupid.   
I left some instructions that if anything weird starts happening again that this should be sent to you, I left a map in here for you  
to the photocopies I hid. Sorry I couldn't be around to handle what ever this might be and honestly I hope you never even   
get this. Stay safe Dipper. Don't make the same mistakes I did. '

That was the last argument they had, why Dipper even went to go fishing with Ford. The hurtful words he had used and spit at his uncle about his choice to burn his journals. 'They're too dangerous' and 'What if someone gets hold of them again and summons something?'. Of course that could have happened but Dipper didn't take it as a good argument and had fought with him over it ultimately splitting them for a solid year before he swallowed his pride and called his uncle about the fishing trip where he showed his growing maturity when he admitted to being wrong, that they weren't his and he didn't get to decide what happened. Of course they made up had a great day of fishing followed by soda and some of their favorite shows. Ultimately it had been a great way to see off someone you loved and the memory choked Dipper up some though he would never admit to it. 

"I thought uncle Ford burned the journals?" 

"He did, these are copies. Seems like he made copies of them and hid them, likely better than the journals." 

"Well last time he didn't exactly know he was going to be leaving Earth ya know?" Mabel said while looking over his shoulder curiously. 

"I had a hunch that it had something to do with the Falls, but I guess this just makes that hunch stronger. I guess I have to go back and at least check. Do you want to come with me?" Dipper asked Mabel who was of course over the moon that he had thought to offer rather than have to invite herself. 

"Uh, of course I want to go! This is AMAZING I mean, that was the best time of our lives right? Crazy yeah, but still the best." 

"Alright, well go start packing and we'll leave in the morning. Set an alarm, we'll go early and hopefully get there in what, a day or two? We're just lucky I took that summer job." Thankfully Dipper had taken an interest in coding as well as the supernatural and while it had been time consuming it hadn't eaten up every hour of his spare time and he had earned a good amount, enough to cover this trip at least. It looked like it was time to go back to the last great summer of their childhood to save the world. Again. 

 

"Gravity Falls, here we come."


	2. Desperate times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I've posted this on AFF before this is all re-written for AoOO. Haha. Sounds like a wolf howling when you think about it. That's cute. Ahem. So if you've read it there and see a butt-load of changes don't be shocked. I'll likely edit the chapters there after they're done here because I admittedly made a lot of errors on them. The chapters that is. Thanks for reading!

One day, two Taco Bells and a Burger King later the pair found themselves driving into thick fog and chilly air as if they passed through some kind of unseen gate into a washed out unsettling Gravity Falls. The fog was thick and made it hard to see more than twenty or thirty feet ahead of them meaning they had to drive quite slowly, well more like painfully slow and now that they were actually in the town the radio seemed to cut out. No static, no anything just silence. Calling it unsettling and spooky would be a horrible understatement, it was downright unnatural. The cold wasn't stopped by the car and rolled in through unseen methods sending chills up both their spines. "If you need, there's a jacket in the back seat Mable." Dipper offered when out of the corner of his eye he saw her wrap her arms around herself. It hadn't been cold outside the town so she likely didn't have one in back with his. That was one good thing about growing up, he went from his vest to hoodies. More pocket, a hood and when it was cold out well, no frosty arms! 

"Thanks." Sliding on the black spare hoodie Dipper kept in the back seat it was cold of course but would warm up. Frosty hoodies were the worst. "Um, have you noticed there's no one here?" 

While there were cars pulled along side of the road as if they were parked come to think of it Dipper hadn't actually /seen/ anyone since they entered the town come to think of it. Even the diner was empty, no one at all but plenty of cars? Another unsettling note that he made as they drove through quiet streets to investigate the town a little more. Nothing, no one at all. "I don't like this Dipper." Mabel said while pulling her knees up to her chest and into the hoodie with her. "I don't like it at all." The fog almost thickened as it started to grow darker and what could only be described as a presence had started to loom over the pair. "Can we get a place to stay? I don't think it's a good idea to be out after dark." 

"Yeah, things always seemed to get worse at night here didn't they?" It was almost like the things here in Gravity Falls read the handbook on being creepy and the first rule was to come out and do your worst at night and this was already very unsettling. Pulling into a parking lot and shutting the engine off he looked to Mabel who looked at him from over her knees where she had made herself into a very small ball of sister who was none too happy about being in their old summer home all of a sudden. "Right. I'll go see if there's anyone in here and see about getting a room." Dipper said as he offered her the keys, and of course she took them in case she needed to start the car for any reason, after all they had no idea what might have caused this and if she needed them he wanted her to have them. Climbing out of the car and half jogging to the door he pushed it open into an empty lobby. It too was quiet with a cold half drunk cup of coffee sitting beside a T.V with nothing but snow, snow and static. The coffee was stale, he could smell that from where he was at the counter and while some of the keys were missing there were still plenty hanging up. Well more like ten but still, they were only two and honestly Dipper didn't want to be in a room alone with all this weird stuff going on. Of course he would never admit to that but hell, it didn't make it any less true. As if on signal Mabel had walked in with keys in hand and looked over her shoulder. "Hey Dipper, can we get a double? Two beds, like old times?" She asked before looking back at her brother. "I don't want to be in a room alone." Well at least Dipper hadn't had to say it, or it never would have been said. 

"Y-yeah. Good idea." He said before hopping over the counter and fetching a key. As he was about to hop back over Mabel had given him a look and he made a face before leaving what he felt would be accurate for the room. "I hope you don't expect me to pay for everything without someone here to run my bank card. I didn't bring enough cash for this Mabel." Dipper said before finally hopping back with the key and leading her back out. Getting their bags and heading up a flight of stairs to a second floor room Dipper had unlocked the door and held it for his sister and finally following her in. Despite being inside he didn't feel any safer than he had in the car likely having to do with the fact that there was a large window that overlooked the parking lot. It did have a great view of his car and most of the other cars in the lot though, and if anyone came or went he would know. 

The two unpacked their things in an unspoken silence brought on by just how unsettling it was until Dipper broke it. "Man, too bad there's no one here. I wanted to order pizza." 

"That sounds /so/ good." Mabel agreed in a moment of forgotten worry. Having put everything away in drawers before going over to the bathroom to try the water to wash her face Mabel made a noise that sounded like both equal parts surprise and disgust. "There's no water Dipper." She said before throwing her hands up and going to flop on the bed. 

"Weird, cause there's power still." Dipper said as he gestured to the light that he had turned on when they walked in. Maybe there was someone at the power station but not the water station or plant or what ever it was? They would have to look into that in the morning. For now though, it was time to sleep. "We'll check it out in the morning, get some sleep and when the sun's up we'll have a look and get some bottled water or something." Only taking off his shoes and flopping on the bed Dipper didn't want to be caught unaware. The lack of people in town, how there was no water but there was power, none of this added up, and on top of that there was the already very seriously weird take over by night time hours. Where was everyone? Did they leave? Where they taken? Coming here had only presented more questions and so far there were absolutely no answers. Pressing his pillow over his face and resisting the urge to scream into it he moved to lay his head upon it again before trying to quiet his mind and get some rest. 

 

" Heya Kiddo! It's been a long time since I've seen you around these parts!" 

If there was one voice it was impossible to forget it was Bill Cypher's voice. It chilled Dipper to the core as he looked to see the floating triangular being looking at him with that eye and somehow an understood smile. It was weird how expressive it was, but somehow also very interesting that he could be so expressive with just one feature. 

"Now before you go blaming me for this masterpiece, it wasn't me. For once. I wish it was though, this is fantastic! That being said I want to stop this and so will you. You don't right now but you will and you'll need my help. I'll tell you my price now since well, we don't have a whole lot of time Pine. HAha! That rhymed!" Clearing his throat and focusing again he got closer to Dipper and if he could smirk with just one eye, he was. "My price is a body." 

"Oh no, I remember what happened last time. I still have scars from where you mashed forks into my arm." Dipper said with nothing short of a venomous tone. 

"AhHA! No, you're a riot though! I want my own, I don't want to share." 

"That takes... a long time. Like nine months, and at least ten years before you could do anything with it."

"Cute Dipper, real cute. Unlike some, I don't mind used bodies you know, so I just need you to uh.... scurry down to the hospital and smother someone until they're brain dead. See, it only takes healthy people. Lucky you, you're not exactly healthy are you kiddo?" Bill was on his shoulder now, laughing. 

"What do you mean? Wait, smother someone? No way! You're- "

"A monster, I know, but stop flattering me. It won't work!" If Dipper didn't know better he could say Bill was blushing? The world around them shook as if something had exploded and Bill looked around before settling back on looking at Dipper. "That's my signal! See you later Pine Tree!" With the same sound a popping balloon makes Bill had vanished and Dipper woke and the tone shifted as a whole. Laying still in bed he could /feel/ eyes on him. Something was looking at him, watching him. Mabel was sleeping in her bed, her soft breathing and closed eyes told him as much, and at the very edge of his vision on his left he could see something pale white pressed to the window. If ever his blood ran cold it did so now. With movement that took the hint of white flesh away from the window Dipper took a breath he wasn't aware he was even holding before looking over. There on the window was quickly fading fog from where something had pressed its hands to the glass and where a forehead had been pressed between them. 

It had been watching them sleep.

Standing on trembling legs and slowly walking over to the window Dipper looked outside to see if it was still there somewhere. First he looked left, then right, nothing, up, nothing, down below the window? Nothing. Forward. There in the parking lot it had climbed into the car that had been left unlocked. Lanky in the same way a walking stick's arms and legs were it was hunched to fit into the car and with arms almost as long as it's body, legs much the same it was fumbling about inside the car before the headlights and horn gave a last half shine and blast of noise before they cut out. 

"Oh my god, what is that Dipper?" Mable had placed her hands gently on his shoulders, likely hiding behind him but he didn't dare look away from that thing. 

"I don't know." A breif pause as it had climbed out of the car and looked around before glancing up at the window they had been watching from and running off using both arms and legs to move Dipper finally pulled the blinds closed and sat wide eyed on his bed. "I woke up because it was watching us sleep. Mable. This is more serious than I was ready for." Looking to her and then back down to his knees he brought up Bill, since he would rather her know than not. "Bill might have something to do with this. He visited me before it woke me up. He doesn't seem to like what's going on but.. it's Bill." 

"Good, don't trust him, he's weird and kind of a horrible monster right?"

Dipper almost laughed as he nodded, provided it would have been a nervous laugh, but still a laugh. "Yeah."

Neither of them got any more sleep that night, instead they packed their things again and tried to sleep but after the events of the night nothing short of medication would be able to get them back to sleep.


	3. It's behind you

Sunrise came in the form of a blood red sky though the fog made the world seem like it was covered in a fine red mist that faded slowly to orange as time passed. Even as the colored fog faded to normal powdery white fog the visibility never changed and the reminder of the monster from the night before hung heavy over both Dipper and Mabel as the donned backpacks meant more for hiking. After all they had graduated from school back packs, Mabel carrying a more light weight pack while Dipper had gone for more of a 'tactical field backpack' while browsing an army surplus store with some friends since the six of them, himself and Mabel included, often went hiking together. Turns out bringing it was a rather good idea since his camelbak was still stashed away and ready for use. The only poorly planned thing was that he hadn't thought to fill it with water before this. No matter they had to move. With a window as large as the one that the hotel sported there was no way they were safe from what ever the hell that had been the other night there. 

"Where should we go?" Mabel asked Dipper, the obvious toll recent events took were painted over her face in the form of dark circles and a smile that had faded to a more flat and dull expression. "The Shack is gone, we've got nowhere." 

Dipper of course wouldn't say it out loud but Mabel was right. Either way they did have to get going so he set a goal for the both of them. "We need food, water, and we have to see if the damage what ever that was did to the car can be fixed. End of the world or not, I'm not exactly sure I want to stay here. If we can get the car running again, or find keys to a car that already runs, I'll feel better." Dipper said as he slung his pack over his back. Neither of them had taken everything they packed sticking to only things they would need since if they needed to run from the beast they saw before they wanted to be able to. Less weight meant you could run faster and farther. So with tension so thick it could be cut with a knife Dipper grasped the handle of the door and gave it a slow turn, swinging the door open slowly. 

There were no nightmares waiting behind it, instead it was a blast of cold air that reminded the two that it still got colder when the sun wasn't out and that there had been good reason they hadn't slept in the car. Aside from the monster that was. Both of them wore hoodies now so while they were still a bit chilly it wasn't horrible. Instead they cautiously made their way to the local market where they decided that it would be best to pick up food that wouldn't spoil right away and to again pack light. No one was in town so they could come get things when they needed to and they still had to worry about running. Both of them had been active and neither were slackers, and with Mabel taking an interest in roller derby she knew how to dish out as good as she got so while Dipper did worry, he didn't worry about her so much as he did himself in this situation. While she could both give and take a good hit he had joined the running team. He was fast but leg day was his only day. Self consciously rubbing his arm as he considered just how much more prepared his sister might be than he was she caught his attention. 

"Are you ready?" Mabel asked as she met back up with him, the buzzing of florescent lighting the only other noise aside from the brother and sister team. 

"Sort of. Let's get a little bit of fruit too, a banana at least so we don't cramp up." Of course Dipper took two and filled the rest of the large front pocket with an apple, orange and a pair of chocolate bars to surprise Mabel with later before meeting her at the door and once more heading out into the street where they were once again met with the issue from before. That issue being that neither of them had no idea where to go, where they might be safe staying the night again since daylight lasted only six hours now. Taking a moment to think about the options at hand Dipper looked left then right. First there was the fact that the power plant seemed to still be running. While he didn't know exactly where it was a map wouldn't be hard to find and next was that the water plant wasn't running and it was curious that one worked and the other didn't. Another was to check the school, perhaps everyone evacuated there after the monster appeared? It was worth a shot. 

"Or you could go to the hospital." Bill chimed in from on his shoulder seemingly able to read his thoughts. If that was the case it was a trick that Dipper wasn't anywhere near fond of. "I still don't mind making a deal to help you in exchange for a body." 

"We don't need your help Bill. Seriously, get lost." Dipper snapped and attempted to push him off his shoulder and while his hand had gone through him Bill did move. The face Bill made said he was more than displeased however. 

"I don't like the way you treat potential business partners Pine Tree. I think I'll have to raise my prices after that." Bill said in a flat, somewhat annoyed tone. 

"He's back? Why can't I see him?" Mabel asked while glancing around. "Did he leave?" 

"Oh, so she can't see me, but you can? Oh that is /interesting/ Pine Tree. I'll have to find out why that is now won't I?" Bill said making Dipper grind his teeth. 

"Just go away." Dipper snapped again while doing what he could to keep his voice down. Who knew where that thing was after all, and fear overpowered his fear of Bill who had no way to physically hurt them in his current state. 

"Time is money as they say. If I were you I would ask for my help sooner rather than later. My prices are going to start rising on the hour." With the same popping noise a balloon makes when it's pricked with a needle Bill vanished leaving Dipper to again consider their options. The hospital would have medical supplies, beds, back up generators, water... it wouldn't be a bad place to set up a sort of base camp and if there were people left there someone had to look after them right? 

"We'll go to the hospital." Dipper said as he gestured for Mabel to follow. The trip was largely uneventful, though the closer they got the worse it smelled, but soon enough the three story building started to appear before them like a port in a storm and none too soon either as the sound of nails on cement had joined the sound of shoes. Only taking a moment to glance at one another before breaking into a run what ever had been behind them had done the same! The running team had paid off and Dipper had gotten to the door before Mabel although it hadn't been by much, just enough for him to swing the door open for her and look back. 

Oh dear god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ And this is where I leave it for tonight! Or well this morning. Either way I need to sleep because wow that was a lot of typo'ed mess back there. Thank god for spell checkers amirite? ]


	4. What big teeth you have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a body. Now the question is, why exactly did he want it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ There's death in this chapter, but it's for an unnamed man. While it's still pretty horrible because it's Bill inspired murder... well it's still pretty horrible. You were warned. ]

There behind them was the beast from before, mouth of sharp teeth and eye sockets devoid of any organ though the focus on the pair obvious and sharp. Dipper felt his blood run cold as Mabel passed him and he slammed the door closed behind them and quickly locking the doors. These were glass of course, but just ahead was a large gate meant to lock down the building that rolled down from the top reminding him of what was brought down over stores with valuables inside. Cracking glass urged him forward again and out of his momentary pause of horror. What ever it was and for what ever reason it was after them it was going to come through that door and if either of them hoped to live another precious hour he had to pull that gate closed before it could get in, an order that almost seemed too tall as he lept for it and pulled it down with as much force as he could muster. Shattering glass startled him into looking forward to see a mouth open not once but twice as wide as it should be able to lined with teeth that looked more like broken shards of white porcelain than what they should. A sharp inhale and a pull that a sucked all the strength from Dipper's body brought the gate sliding free of its home above the hall and giving him a bit of hope as it crashed down but to his horror bounced up slightly. It needed to be secured, locked. 

"Looks like you could use a hand kiddo. A body is all I want." Bill had loomed in from behind Dipper as the beast crashed into the gate and at first tried to shred it before looking at what it was presented with and working out what to do. "You don't have much time Pine Tree." 

"Yes, Yes just help me keep it out!" Dipper said as he held the gate down with his weight as the creature knelt to attempt to lift it up and open. Right now Dipper was more afraid of that monster than he was Bill. At least he seemed crazy and not just flat out murderous! Laughter from Bill and the sound of a heavy lock sliding into place sent Dipper pushing himself free of the gate but not in time to avoid a mostly superficial cut from the monster who roared in rage. Looking around the room it was in before heading back for the door and climbing out in a way that would be best done by a daddy long leg spider and climbing up there was a sick and twisting feeling in his gut before he looked back to see Mabel who was watching in paralyzed horror. 

"Hate to interrupt Pine Tree, but you should start looking for a place to stay until I can get a body. I suggest you follow me." Bill said with nothing short of a thick pleased tone and a sly pleased look before gesturing for them to follow him down the hall to the stairs. "Quickly now, we don't have a lot of time." Bill urged. 

"Dipper, you didn't make a deal with Bill, did you?" Mabel had asked not sure what to be more afraid of, The monster, Bill, or Dipper for being so foolish. 

"What did you want me to do Mabel?! It would have killed us!" Voice cracking in fear he chased after Bill, and reluctantly Mabel followed. 

Once on the second floor they were led down a hall to a single room where the steady beat of a heart monitor chirped away reminding Dipper of the impending act he would need to preform in return for Bill's help. Smother someone to the point of brain death, that was... not something Dipper found himself looking forward to and honestly being eaten by what ever that was seemed like a far better fate at the moment, but it wasn't himself he was doing this for, it was mainly for Mabel who he had so carelessly brought with him into this mess. Once inside the room Dipper caught sight of the sole occupant. A man who seemed to be in his twenties with a good portion of his face and right arm wrapped in bandages, a quick glance at the chart said that he had been in some sort of accident and was in a coma. Steeling his nerves as he closed the door and swiftly locked it he took a moment of respite from these looming events though it was sabotaged by his own mind that reminded him he was very much about to kill someone. He would be no different than Bill. Looking to Mabel, then to Bill and finally the man who lay motionless in the bed his mind raced to decide if he could go through with this or not. 

"I hate to kill the mood kid, but he's right outside that door you know." Bill said idly while looking at his 'fingers' like he was examining them for dirt under his nails. "So I suggest you GET ON WITH IT!" That tell tale blue flame had burst around him for that single moment while he fixed his gaze on Dipper. True to Bill's word the door had been impacted by something from outside, and Dipper was positive it was the monster, so rushing over to the bedside he snatched a pillow from the chair and pressed it down tight over the man's face. Quick and horrible like the worlds worst and most immoral band-aid. 

"Dipper! What are you-!? Dipper you can't!" Mabel was on her way to try to pry her brother away from the bed-ridden man when another loud impact and roar from the other side of the door stopped her in her tracks. The distraction lasted only a moment before she was by his side though she didn't attempt to pry him away like she had originally planned because while the thought of killing someone sickened her a good portion of both of them did not want to die, and especially didn't want to die by the hands of that thing. 

"Do you think I want this?!" Dipper had shouted back at his sister whom looked on in mild horror still unable to come to terms with the fact that her sweet, kind hearted brother was smothering someone right in front of her. "I don't want to die Mabel, I don't want /you/ to die." The steady beating on the door had started to splinter and crack the wood and currently was nothing more than background noise to their conversation since this may very well be the last one they shared together. 

"I love you Mabel. You're the best sister I could have ever asked for." 

"I love you too." Mabel answered him with tears streaming down her face as the final hit from the beast landed and it spilled into the room and fell to it's spindly arms and legs bowed out in unnatural ways and let lose an angry and hungry roar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ I'll attempt to update again today or tomorrow. This has taken a HUGE swerve away from the original but I already like it a lot more. ]


	5. Friend of Dreams and Father of Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ I enjoy writing Bill more than I should. ]

Hungry jaws open wide had been the last thing the brother and sister duo had expected to see before something had rushed up to meet them. Two ink black arms had grabbed the top and bottom jaw as liquid gold bled from wounds torn open and two more arms had snatched the beasts arms before it was violently thrown through the window sending glass flying that just as quickly had been pulled back and sealed as if nothing had happened. Both shocked and confused Dipper and Mabel hadn't even looked to one another but instead to the man who stood before them. No, it wasn't human so man wasn't exactly the right term. With skin the color of freshly spilled ink and hair that matched the liquid gold blood that still ran down finger tips though much like the window it rolled back up and into the wounds before being sealed again. Standing at what seemed to be seven feet tall he was massive and with two eyes of solid white only broken up by two round black ovals to match the skin it had. At first it seemed to be featureless aside from eyes, but once it had spotted Dipper the line that spread over it's face to expose a mouth filled with nothing but canine teeth had proved otherwise. Inspiring terror and awe that kept Dipper locked in place he felt his heart sink once it started to speak. 

"See kiddo, that wasn't so hard now was it?" 

"Bill?"

"In the FLEsH thanks to you Dippy baby." Sweeping over gracefully and lifting him with his lower most pair of arms and pressing a hand to either side of his face before pushing his lips together he laughed. "You can't imagine how long I've wanted to do that. A long time. I've wanted to do that for a long time." Setting Dipper down and looking to Mabel who seemed far more horrified of Bill than Dipper did she was pressed to the wall of the room and had looked from Bill to the empty space where the man her brother had just murdered had been. Empty, it was Bill. 

"H-How?" Mable stumbled over her words before looking to Dipper who just... stood there. Wasn't he horrified of what that thing was?

"Oh well /that's/ an easy one! You see I'm not human. I can do anything I want once I have a body in the universe I'm in! Haha! Remember the hologram thing? Turns out I wasn't kidding right?!" Laughing and exposing more than one row of canine teeth in his mouth and with a second pair of eyes opening while the first pair looked quite madly at the ceiling. Snapping the new pair of eyes closed they may as well have not existed at all as his emotions did a one eighty. "Listen, as much as I wish I could, that thing isn't dead and I can't kill it like this. We need to go. Sure I mean I can fight it and hurt it, rip it to a million pieces, but right now? It's effectively immortal. I mean so am I, it's not like I'm impressed or anything, but we need to rip out the heart of whoever summoned it. You know, standard stuff." Gesturing with one of his four arms he looked back to the door and rolled his eyes as the beast had already returned. Again it lunged and Bill laughed while one pair of hands had been placed on his hips to give him ' the required amount of sass' he again grabbed it by the jaws and once more threw it out the window. 

"HAHA That's insanity!" Gesturing to the window with the same expressive eyes that his single eye had when he was a simpler shape he looked to the twins. "Lead the way. I'm not doing more work than I have to." Leaning back as if there was some sort of chair waiting for him he relaxed suspended in air and seemingly at the same time the pair realized that he hadn't had to move his lips at all to speak. Everything they knew was turned on its head and the madness of it all was more unsettling than the beast that had already been lose in the world. 

_**What had Dipper done.** _

Rolling his eyes as neither brother or sister moved he gestured and they were both swept off their feet as Bill had taken them down the hall with what ever power he had flying through the hallway and rushing at a large window with a look of pure joy in his eyes. Covering their faces the duo expected to be slammed into the window, but it shattered and again reformed behind them as Bill swept them up into the air. "You're not very good at making deals Dip. You didn't even take me up on our original offer! And you didn't even ask what I wanted as interest! Oh you're in for a real fun time now you know." That toothy grin wasn't the most unsettling thing about him oddly enough, but it was up there on his list of top tens. "You're lucky I have too much fun with this world to watch that thing empty it. Oh, and by the way, you would have been fine, but her? It would have eaten her." Bill had said as he waved his hand while they hovered in place a good thirty feet off the ground. 

"Where too first? I'm not doing any more work than I have to, so this is up to you kids." Bill snickered before looking over his body and making a displeased noise. "Oh, well... This is too plain, don't you think? I'm feeling more fancy than this, and besides, you had to go and flatter me, so I think it's only fair I do the same Dippy baby." In that same lounged posture he had moved closer to the floating Dipper and pulled his sleeve up to expose an unfinished summoning circle on his shoulder. Pressing his hand to it he laughed while Dipper screamed as what ever inky blackness he was made of filled in the missing areas and darkened the ones that were there replacing ink with what ever he was. As he did so a mark matching Dipper's had appeared on his arm in human flesh though instead of himself Dipper was in the center of the circle for him. 

"BESTIES! I've always wanted a matching tattoo with my friend! Now I'll always be with you." The last of his sentence was dark and dripping with something that wasn't quite a threat but was very, very unsettling. 

"Don't touch me!" Dipper had cried out and tried to squirm away as blood seeped up and out of his long healed tattoo. 

"Leave him alone!" Mabel had been struggling with the invisible force holding her up getting an annoyed look from Bill as he moved her over closer into sight. 

"Don't struggle like that. Oh no. My grip is slipping." Bill's tone was flat and annoyed as he pretended to drop her, catching her instead by her leg and lifting her that way. "Get it? Don't fight me, you won't win. Neither of you can now. You're screwed. Haha. Maybe one more than the other." Another insane chuckle as he wiped a milky white tear from his eye and scattering it as he wiped it away into a could of smoke. "Get it? Screwed? Enough. Enough jokes. Where to first Dippy?" 

Shocked that Bill wasn't outright just going to kill them or some other alternate goal instead he decided that they had to do what they came here to do, and if he could get the journals maybe he could banish Bill? For now they did sort of need help with this nightmare. "The lake." It was the last place that he and Ford had been, and if there was ever a place that he assumed it would be, it would be somewhere at the lake.


	6. Three dead goldfish walk into a bar...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Three dead goldfish in a bowl walk into a bar and the bar says " WHY THE LONG FACE?!" Hahahah ]

Floating over the ground after the duo Bill had been keeping tabs on the thing that had been hunting them while it watched them in turn. As easy as it had been to throw it off before it piqued Bill's curiosity that it was watching them now. Not rushing or attacking but studying how to better handle this situation. If there was anyone who knew intelligence when they saw it, it was the interdenominational terror. No, not that one, Bill. The thought making him chuckle he placed his hands on the shoulders of the brother and sister duo before wedging himself firmly between them as they walked. Of course he wasn't going to just zip them around everywhere. That would be too easy and he wanted to draw his time with the two, and uninvited guest, out as long as he could. Mable and Dipper had both taken note of the arms on their shoulders and both chose not to say anything about it. The last thing they needed was for Bill to not take it well more so with the monster around. 

"I was so flattered when you got your tattoo Dippsy, I was even more upset than flattered though when you made the artist stop. I wanted it to summon me, I wanted to tell you how happy I was that you finally accepted me into your life." Bill had rambled while his gaze was fixed not on Dipper, but Mabel as she was visibly reacting to what he was saying. He had figured out that she had no idea about the tattoo when she saw it while they floated there int he air at the hospital. Something that he knew that she didn't surely must be driving her batty, and for Dipper to mark himself with their worst foe's summoning circle? He could smell the delicious drama brewing like a finely seasoned steak on a plate in front of him and he desperately wanted a bite. 

"I wasn't in my right mind. It was... it was a phase." Dipper snapped at the floating monstrosity. 

"It was stupid Dipper." Mabel scolded getting a hurt look from Dipper as he covered the sore, risen mark with his right hand letting it cover as much of it as he could. 

"I know, but there's nothing I can do about it now." 

"You could have /told/ someone." 

"Ooo. Sibling drama!" Now hovering there with a bag of movie popcorn before offering it to both of them in turn. "It's almost as good as the popcorn! But seriously, eyes on the prize kids. I hate to give you free tips but we're working on a short deadline here and I want the world, I want to drive it mad, not let some beast eat everything. Glutton doesn't even know to use seasoning." 

The rest of the trip was quiet and this of course disappointed Bill who began to walk, the tapping of a thick branch on the street sounding behind them as he clicked along to a beat at what sounded like an impossible pace. Mable and Dipper did their best to ignore it as they made their way to the lake where the water was shrouded by thick fog made even more unsettling by the glass like surface of the water. No ripples at all, nothing breaking the surface and no small waves. Everything was unnaturally still as the pair stopped and at the same time noticed they were one short. 

"Bill?" Dipper called, fearful and at the same time upset that the one thing that protected them from that monster was gone. "Bill?" Dipper called louder but with no answer. The urging of a time limit was pressured back into his thoughts so he took Mabel's hand again and led her to the shack to search around for the journal copies, or where they might be. 

"Do you think he's looking for it too?" Mabel asked as they walked in and started to move things, open things, looking for any sort of photocopies to make sure it wasn't the journal pages. 

"I don't think so, maybe though." Dipper had answered with a growing fear in his gut. They had come to stop one monster, one world destroying even and now there were two and it was his fault. Every moment he thought about it was a moment more that he hated himself and it doubled as they searched. The monster they could have trapped somehow, all they honestly had to do was get the word out about it, find some way to contain it perhaps and let science study it and destroy it but Bill. Well there was no destroying him. This train of thought went on for what felt like hours before Mabel broke the silence. 

"What did he mean when he said it would have killed me but not you?" She piped up curious about what had been said earlier in the day as she opened several envelopes and searched through the contents. It had thrown her for a loop when he first said it but with the mix of fear and the danger she hadn't brought it up then. Besides she didn't want to hear anything from Bill, she wanted to hear from her brother. 

"I don't know. It didn't make sense to me either." 

"Oh come on Dippy, you can't simply not know. Can you?" From above them Bill spoke as he held a soaking wet lock box and gave it a gentle shake. "I have something for you, but you'll have to do something nice for me before you can have it!" Cypher chuckled while looming over him out of reach. "Or, you could do something extra nice and learn what I meant and get your prize here. So what do you have to offer?"

Dipper felt his mouth go dry as his mind raced. What could this nutcase want? What more could he possibly give him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Hey hey hey! Friendly writer here to tell you that you can totally drop in and leave suggestions. I won't update till tomorrow but I'll check my inbox and comments before writing the next chapter. Can't promise I'll use the thing, but I can totally promise that I'll at least consider it! Have fun, and have a happy Halloween! ]


	7. Embrace the Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[ I'm not a bad person. Oh who am I kidding, I'm horrible and yet here you are. Get comfortable, take a bathroom break and bring a drink back. This is the longest chapter yet. There is Sex. See, all the waiting totally paid off. Sort of. ]**

"H-how about a lock of hair?" Bill was weird like that wasn't he? He liked weird things that didn't make much sense so the easiest thing he could offer was of course the hair and to his surprise Bill had seemed to be considering it. Moving independent of gravity he 'walked' through the air upside down before coming to rest on the opposite side of Dipper than he had been on. 

"Deal, but I get to cut the hair." Bill had said with his hand extended and a smirk that twisted in a harsh and unnatural way. At the shake of a hand Bill lifted dipper up into the air with him where despite what his eyes saw his feet met something solid in air where he stood as if he were right side up and the world was the one inverted. Even his hair wasn't effected by this bizarre change of angle and the whole ordeal had him reeling for a moment sure he was going to fall. "Oh, Pine Tree, I wouldn't let you fall on that precious head of yours." Bill had cooed while running his hand from the center of his hair line down to his cheek and tilting his head as only an owl should be able to. The both of them remained still aside from Dipper's eyes and the singular black orbs that made up any real pupil for Bill though they morphed in weird ways that made them look more like liquid than a solid organic mass. Upsetting at best and maddening at worst the only thing that gave away that Bill had taken his payment was the sound of metal beside his ears as the blades kissed and sent a lock of hair falling up into Bill's waiting hand. 

"The Box is yours." Bill had leaned back again as the box was once more presented to Dipper before he was set back down safely on the ground. Entranced by the hair in his hand Bill had been idly fiddling with the strands while maintaining his place in the air above the two in an inverted state. 

"Hey, it's locked?" Dipper had asked up at Bill who shrugged. "You couldn't at least open it for us?"

"Wasn't part of the deal Dipper dear." Bill answered with a quick look down and out the window before landing without a sound to pull down a metal shutter that hadn't been there a moment ago over the window. "Looks like we're staying in a lake front shack for tonight! I don't like the way it was looking at me. Teeth looked at me like that once and-" Shuddering at the memory Bill turned back to the pair. "- nevermind. At least the shack isn't impossible to work with." Humming now he again bent the rules of time and space to make more room inside than was possible setting up rooms and beds, even a little kitchen. "This is better. Oh, you two can use the space too. I just have high standards, that and I need to eat now too. Physical form and all." 

Looming over both of the twins he had pushed in chairs that seemed to blink into existence and once pushed in a table that had felt like it was there the whole time, but indeed only just joined in the reality, had met them. "I like cooking waffles. I hope you like breakfast for dinner. Can't have either of you being dead and all while we're saving the world. That would make things harder for me, and I don't want that." Whistling and turning his back he had strolled over into the kitchen to again do the impossible and begin cooking. 

"Do you think what he's making is safe to eat? Is it even real? What's going on?" Mabel asked curiously while giving her brother a glare. If they hadn't been exposed to this kind of madness as children she was sure she would be teetering on the brink of madness and again Dipper sat unphased. It was starting to be less confusing and more upsetting for her. "I don't like this Dipper. I don't want to be involved in this. I want to go hom-"

***pop***

"Well that's a weight off my shoulders! I thought she would never ask." Bill chimed from the kitchen before dropping out of nowhere into the chair that Mabel had until recently been sitting in. "Finally, some alone time. Now that's a bribe I can take my deer. HAHA GET IT? DEER?" That more than a little insane look had returned to Bill's face as Dipper raised a brow and looked down, human hands, human body, human face. Antlers. What? Again the same pop that had heralded Mabels vanishing and the antlers were gone. 

"What did you do to Mabel?!" Dipper was upset, on his feet and enraged as he slammed his fists on the table. 

"She wanted to go home, so I sent her home. She's safe back at your family home. Likely sleeping. Yes. Sleeping." Bill had said while resting his elbows on the table and tenting his fingers. "Now, back to business. You still want to know what's wrong with you, you want the box unlocked, you want help stopping this thing, and you still owe me interest for being so tardy with taking my deal." If ever there was a smirk that was equal parts inspired by fox and shark, it was presented now on Bill's face. "You'll be thanking me for sending her back home when we're done here. And who knows, maybe she'll call someone and send help, or better yet, maybe she'll come back after we've beaten that /thing/." The tone of disgust in his voice as he spoke was easy to hear and pinpoint, something again off about this. 

"How can I trust you?" Dipper challenged while sitting still in his chair griping the armrests tightly. 

"You can't. But here I am, you made a deal with me, summoned me, have such a touching memorial of our time together on your arm and you're. Still. Listening." Pounding on the metal shutters had been met with a scowl from Bill who looked to it before shouting. "SHUT UP!" Smoothing his hair back with one of his hands and gesturing with the others. "Sorry, I'm not as thrilled as you might think about the situation. I would have rather had time to peel back the layers before savoring our time together. It's so rude, interrupting like that." 

Stomach doing flips again Dipper was reminded of his mistake, of his summoning Bill to this world again even after what had happened last time. The horror and trouble he had put everyone, everything through. "Prove to me that you're not tricking me."

"You already know I am, and I'm a demon, not a liar. I'll tell you what. For a single kiss I'll tell you why it would eat your sister and not you." Bill proposed while leaning in. "I won't even bite you if you do it." Puckering his lips he quickly lifted his brows once, twice, three times in a playful manner. 

There was one being in space and time that knew how to raise bile in the back of his throat and it was Bill who sat with puckered lips and an expecting gaze. 

"No. I already know why it didn't want me I just don't know exactly why." Dipper challenged again earning him a displeased and unamused scowl from Bill. "It's not hard to figure out. Everyone in town is gone, but there's still people at the hospital. It won't take or eat sick people. So I'm sick." The rage was clear, each of the canine teeth Bill sported pearly white and visibly grinding. 

"For being such a little shit, it's going to cost more to open that box." 

Another pang of regret and dismal oppression had washed over him. Here he was alone with Bill in this shack, no one to help, no Uncle to burst in with some secret weapon, no one to distract Bill or help him. Mabel was gone, and there he was, seven feet tall and clearly very angry about how today was going. Another pounding on the metal shutters before Bill had slammed his fist down onto the table and erupted once more into blue flame. "I SAID SHUT UP!" Fixing his glare once more on Dipper Bill stood now and had flung the table out of the way. 

"Okay." Dipper had chocked instinctively watching as the flames died out and his rage melted away in fractions of seconds. 

"See, that wasn't so hard, and now you'll even get something out of this." Reaching forward and extending inky black fingers out to Dipper he waited for it to be taken and worried that if he didn't another temper would flare he did as he assumed he was supposed to and placed his hand in Bill's before he was swept up into four arms and the world around him had gone black. The only comfort he had, the only reason he knew he wasn't alone was because he could still feel where Bill had been, where their chests pressed together, where each of his arms lay over him and where warm and soft lips pressed to his neck. 

Pushing away his arms met no resistance, in fact there was nothing there at all and it left Dipper floating there in that same darkness with growing dread and terror. He could see his body and yes he was clothed, still looked as he had a few moments ago but a new pit of horror was ripped into his mind as he felt hands press to his hips, hands he couldn't see. A sharp and wicked laugh sounded around him seeming to radiate both from no where and everywhere at once. The hands on his hips had started to work up his shirt and again there was no change in how he looked, nothing seemed to be touching him at all. Was this even happening? Was he truly sick? Was this some sort of twisted nightmare, coma, fever dream? Another pair of hands came to rest where the first pair had been before wandering upwards and despite what his senses were telling him he felt a chest press to his back, lips to either side of his throat and a third set of hands winding into his hair. Trembling and breathy inhale followed by a horror filled exhale had the unseen presence that was Bill chuckling as he felt himself stripped bare of clothing, his senses betraying him either his eyes or his feeling of touch, one was wrong he was sure. 

"You've aged like a fine wine Pine Tree. I've waited for this moment, have you?" The voice was far more stable than he had been before they were absorbed into this void, he almost seemed coherent and sane. 

"N-no! I haven't!" Dipper had said as he swatted at hands and faces that he couldn't see and that weren't affected by his flailing and attempts to chase them away. 

"Don't lie to me, I'm in your mind, I can feel your lie, I can see everything Dipper. I know every second of every moment you've ever been through. Can't you feel it?" As if to make his point clear it felt as if there was something string inside him, as if he was a suit someone wore and for a moment the horror of being robbed of his own will was all he could think, surrounded again by a chuckle. 

"Why would I do that Pine Tree? You don't think I want you to feel this? To be part of this?"

By far it was one of the most horrifying and intimate experiences that he had been though, as if he could get no closer to Bill, as if he had somehow been pulled into his very being and was instead nestled inside his mind not unlike a Russian nesting doll and burred deep under the many layers that were Bill hidden away and the only true 'core' of it all. Exploring the feeling had drawn him partly from his shell and so when he found himself taking even the smallest bit of enjoyment from this event he snapped closed again only to once more be betrayed by his body that stayed stock still. 

"This doesn't have to be like this. You can open back up to me."

Chattering teeth and a scattered mind screamed and moved in so many different directions that for a moment he had found himself broken and hanging there supported by what ever kept him aloft. Touches vanishing all together leaving him to once more collect himself, to pull his fragmented mind back together with the aid of some alien language that he found unnaturally soothing and perhaps... kind? It was hard to tag that sort of emotion to anything associated with Bill, but here he was doing just that. Lips at his ear startled him once more before the void around him was speckled with stars, as if he was in space, placing him roughly where the big dipper would have been if his remembering star charts was correct. Soothing somehow to no longer be as sensory deprived as he had been before he still couldn't see what was touching him as his phantom hands returned, the lips, the tongue, the nibbling. Oh. Nibbling was new, and just at his Adams apple, far more pleasant than the rest. 

"See. Allow me to show you how gentle I can be, or force my hand. This is your choice." 

Swallowing again finally he had allowed himself to slowly relax there and with his head tilted back and eyes half open he spotted Bill, that dark shape that was somehow even more void black than space before his hand brushed his cheek. 

As Bills fingers came in contact with Dipper's skin all of the sensation caused by his phantom partners didn't stop, didn't continue, but turned to an inferno of pain and angry stimulation of nerves. The twisted smile that followed had reminded him that no, this thing was still very much a Demon and there was no way he would be allowed to enjoy this. While it felt like an eternity it was over in the what must have been seconds despite time having no clear bearing here. "If this is not what humans enjoy, then what. Show me." Furious, no, frustration, and it was a shared emotion with how connected they were he fought for control of his body once more and to his surprise felt it snap back like a rubber band that had been stretched to its limit being allowed to rest. Behind the fury and frustration was a glee that rubbed Dipper the wrong way, though he was trapped here and with no way it he decided that it would be best to try and at least make this situation something that wasn't akin to hell. 

"Like before-" 

"Like your dream." 

A frozen moment of panic passed before again Bill spoke. 

"I'm in your mind, remember? I can see any moment of your life. You are a movie and I am writing this chapter, but can view any." Frustration again but this time because he didn't want to have to explain himself, and because there was aching desperation and rage swirling for control. 

"Yeah, like my dream."

As soon as he had thought the words, or was it spoken, he felt his back press into his blankets and into his mattress with the weight of another atop him before he was in his old room in the Mystery Shack. Looking up at Bill who sat atop him unchanged he looked at him questioningly as a moment and an eternity passed. 

"I won't take that form." Bill said stiffly before leaning in and pressing lips to lips with a far more human set of teeth, no longer the mouth of horror that he had originally seen. Surprisingly gentle this time the affection was easy to melt into and return as Dipper allowed for his lips to work with Bill's, hands idly running over his torso and up to his first set of arms, and around to the top most. Something that would need to be gotten used to but he could think of worse. That was of course met with a chuckle from Bill who looked down at him with a raised brow. "You can't be serious. That's weird, even for me. Don't think like that when I'm on top of you like this." He chastised before kissing down to his throat and grazing his teeth over skin. There were some things that Bill enjoyed that Dipper wouldn't deny him, not when he understood like this. Gentle kisses and with four hands touching all of his most sensitive places revealed to Bill by Dippers mind soon had the pair of them working in shockingly good symmetry and with both parties willing and aroused. Of course Dipper could feel that it was nice for Bill but it wasn't exactly as fun as 'his way' of doing things in his mind. Appreciation from Dipper was enough to have him not too worried about his lost frantic, bloody sex and instead he surprised Dipper with the sudden removal of clothing be it through some sort of magic or what ever it was he did. At this moment it was of little consequence to either of them. 

First it was a single finger as Bill growled out some sort of discontent comment about having to go so slow with humans and earning a chuckle that was cut off by a surprised and timid moan. Then it was gasping raspy breaths as the second finger joined the first gently pressing into sensitive places before being drug down and scissored, pushed up and together to press again and repeating the action for aching minutes that had Dipper's feet planted as close to himself and knees in the air while titled in and clasping tightly around Bill who watched his human write below him in throes of pleasure. Deeming that quite enough he stopped the onslaught before pushing slowly and steady into Dipper who whined out since his partner was quite thicker than two fingers. Pain was very much real but it did nothing for just how aroused he had become, though he had cried out in a sharper tone with the sudden and quick thrust the rest of the way in. As hips met hips Dipper's arms had locked around Bill as he arched into him with a sob of pain and nails digging into flesh met with no comment from Bill whom seemed to revel in the pain even in small amounts. 

"You're a- a Bastard." Dipper whined through clenched teeth only to be met by a chuckle from Bill. 

"I know." The answer was gentle but still somehow firm while he peppered Dipper's shoulders and neck with feather light kisses and bringing one hand between them to gently drag his fingers along Dipper's cock earning him a shaky breath. Deeming his partner able now Bill had started to slowly move inside him dragging half sobs of mixed pain and pleasure and at the moment it was more pain than it was anything he would consider enjoyable so instead of his own discomfort he latched onto the pleasure that Bill took from his noises leaving his body's pain behind. The act earned him a impressed noise from Bill who allowed this for the moment. Soaking up Dipper's pain like a sponge as he continued his steady rhythm as if somewhere there had been a tempo set, and perhaps there was in the form of frantic heartbeats. The sting of pain was still very much felt, but with Bill's love of pain used like a shield it wasn't long before he found himself enjoying it. However, all too soon it was over as Bill had almost snarled in climax before Dipper had a chance to join him, letting his partner fall to the bed while gently touching his cock with one hand, balls with another and with the remaining two keeping his legs spread. Bill may have finished, but he wasn't ready to be done with his partner either. He deserved a reward for this, for learning to cope as he had, for giving in and inviting him in all be it not exactly in the way Bill had wanted. 

Tormented by hands larger than his own that switched between rough and tender treatment he was left writhing in unimaginable pleasure for minutes that lasted an eternity until finally he was allowed to cum, his back arching and his mouth open in half mute ecstasy. It didn't end there, instead Bill found himself enjoying the begging and moaning of his overstimulated lover laying bare before him. If there was one thing that danced the fine line of pain and pleasure, it was this. 

However time, however there was a schedule to keep and it wouldn't do to drive Dipper over the edge of madness so he was granted reprieve from this torturous affection. 

Eyes fluttering open were once more met with that void black, but wobbly legs had brought him crashing down onto the floor of the shack at the lake and he breathed in deeply. Everything was as it had been when Bill had pulled him into the embrace after throwing the table and offering him his hand... everything aside from the shameful realization that he was going to need a change of pants. 

"Did you like my little daydream Pine Tree?" Before him was that same toothy grin that Dipper had feared and was also now oddly comforted by. Many pearly white canine teeth set in rows that could rend flesh should he desire too. Teeth that had been so close to killing him and yet... hadn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[ I'm not even sorry. ]**


End file.
